God Wars
The Third Age, also known as The God Wars, The God Wars lasted for around 4000 years, after the reign of Zaros in the Second Age. It was a wide-spread wars in Gielinor, where many gods of Gielinor (including the current and the ancient gods) and their armies fought for the control of Gielinor. History When the Second Age concluded, Zaros had control of Misthalin, eastern Asgarnia, the Wilderness and north-western Morytania, the biggest empire in the history of Gielinor. His general Zamorak betrayed him, by taking the Staff of Armadyl and attacking him, then controlling many of the forces of Zaros in a mutiny. The other Gielinor Gods took the opportunity and fought brutally for their respective causes. The two gods most involved in fighting, Zamorak and Saradomin, wanted control of Gielinor in it's entirety rather than other minor territories. Before Zaros was banished, he laid a curse on those who betrayed him, Zamorak amongst them, but it's effects were avoided when Zamorak took control of the Stone of Jas. After his banishment, Zamorak destroyed all the Zarosian cities, with the occasional help of other gods. He destroyed all his fortresses, except for Senntisten which lasted approximately 500 years longer under siege. When Zamorak conquered enough territory to gain the upper hand, the other gods changed their tactics and tried to conquer other areas as well. Zamorak reacted by fighting back, and all of Gielinor became a battlefield, where the gods directly fought each other over territory. This caused devastating damage on many zones, like the Wilderness, whose civilization was left in ruin. The destruction of Gielinor awoke Guthix from his state of deep sleep, and he commanded all the other gods to cease the war. The gods were forced to stop, some were banished to another dimension, and some remain hidden in Gielinor and listen to those who still worship them. Guthix placed a sword in the middle of the Forinthry region to warn the other gods of the repercussions if they broke his command. The Remains of the War After the end of the God Wars, Gielinor was almost fully destroyed with little life. The Wilderness, which used to be the wealthy Forinthry Region lays in ruins after the devastating effect of Zamorakian and Saradominst forces, which destroyed the region in the midst of the fighting. Many races and cities were lost and forgotten, leaving few races behind who were not substantially involved in the wars, like the Cave Goblins in the city of Dorgesh-Kaan who fled there to find refuge for the goblins and is still inhabited. Zamorak's proposal to wipe Zaros' followers out were somewhat successful, as he destroyed all of Zaros' cities, killed as many followers as he could and locked away all the remaining cultists and soldiers. Some generals and soldiers of the different gods where locked away in an unknown mountain in the freezing troll zones, but it is yet to be found. Gods Involved Although many gods claim to have not fought in the God Wars, it is sure that the following gods participated: *Saradomin, the one who most desired the fall of Zaros *Zamorak, Zaros' general who wanted all his domain and betrayed him. *Zaros, who had control of most of the lands and fought to defend against all the other gods. *Bandos, who, recently arrived to Gielinor, took control of most brute beasts, Trolls and Goblins, to worship and fight for him. *Armadyl, who fought with his armies aswell, mainly at the western regions, maybe a secret ally of Saradomin *Marimbo, used his inelligent monkeys to fight the other God's armies, to defend his lands. It is not sure if the Menaphite Pantheon fought in the wars, although in the God-Letters Saradomin stated that "Every single god in Gielinor took fight". The same goes with the Fremmenik Gods, it is unknown if they really participated. Category:History